Drummidary's Curse
NOTE '''This is an AU of the RP's made by various of the people in this community, specially Koolgal, Lookie and I. '''ENTRY 1 . . . Im Bowgart, i have been here in this hospital since forever, i have no idea why am i here, but i feel that i have recieved a REDACTED in the butt, but something weird seems to happen in this Hospital, i always tried telling Mr. Furcorn that, but he never believed me, i just want someone to know that every night a large crustacean creature is standing near the window of my room, i have literally no idea who is him or what it is, i just want him to leave me alone, i cannot stand him always looking at me dead in the eyes... Now that i think of it, maybe it's just a dream, maybe all that im experiencing is a nightmare, Mr. Furcorn is worried of me, he thinks i have something called schizophrenia, but i dont know, whenever i look at a window i see him, i even hear loud knocking at mid night... ENTRY 2 It has been 3 days since i see him, he is now showing on reflections, gladly im slowly getting better, i just wish i could go out so i could stop having to ask Mr. Furcorn to guard my door every night, whenever i hear the loud knocking i just ignore it and imagine it's a beautiful cello playing, but... Something seems very off, he only looks at the room of my window, he looks like he has some interest on me, i asked Rare Wubbox if he knew who that Crab figure was, he just said "Oh... Sorry... I can't tell you...", im thinking that everyone is hidding something from me... ENTRY 3 Im finally allowed to leave the building, but only to 8 AM until 2 PM, i usually use it to investigate him, i saw some ruins near a cave, they look like some sort of collapsed arc, from what i could tell is a artifact known as "Teleporter" to what i read from history books, maybe the being is from another dimention, maybe a new etheral? ENTRY 3.1 Help me, if anyone from the Hospital find this out, i might be put in insane assylum, maybe im actually crazy?! GAH! I JUST WANT TO FIND OUT WHO'S HIM... Ok Bowgart calm down... Mr Furcorn alongside some other doctors are talking about something called "Drum i dairy" I have no idea what that means, but maybe it's linked to whatever im suffering from. ENTRY 4 The figure is now appearing in dark corners, it doesn't matter where i am it always follows me, i have been prohibited to talk to other patients and to go outside, i cannot take this anymore, the doctors even placed me in a room without windows or any mirrors of any kind, they think im really crazy, even Rare Wubbox is afraid of me, Yelmut is trying to convince the doctors to let me free, while the shadow is now standing in the corner of my room every night, god please help me, i cannot stand this anymore, it's like REDACTED torture, i just want to be free from this, i want to live a normal life like anyone else, even if it means being at the brink of EXPUNGED ENTRY 5 Im no longer allowed to talk to people, a lot of rumours have been going about me being possesed by someone, the doctors managed to take away my diary, thankfully i have a replica, wich is this one, i always hide it under my bed, the figure stopped appearing... Am i free? ENTRY 6 OH JESUS LORD... THIS IS BAD, THE ROOMS ARE FILLED WITH EXPUNGED IT'S HORRIFYING, IM HIDDING UNDER MY BED SCARED OF THE OUTSIDE, I WANT THIS TO END, THERE'S A KNIFE ON MY BED FOR NO REASON, IF SOMEONE FINDS THIS, PLEASE SAVE ME, IM HIDDING ON ROOM ## Oh no, he's comming... ENTRY 7 . . . ENTRY 8 I hear loud banging again, and i see the crustacean creature running in fear, there's more EXPUNGED on the rooms, the entrance has been locked, the place is on insane containment, i know that due to all the police sirens... I... I... ENTRY 9 Sorry... Forgive me for this to end so fast... Im gonna leave this Diary on my bed, im just gonna hope someone finds it and reads it, i just learned that this "Drummidary" thing is a pressumably dead person, i have my brain so messed up that i cannot even remember who am i, the crustacean creature leaved, i no longer hear the knocking, i just hope that i am able to leave... ENTRY 10 The portal is reconstructed, but i hasn't been activated in 2 years since i 1st saw it, i now remember everything, Drummidary used to be a old friend of mine, i lost all my memory because i had a horrible accident in one of the Adventures i had, Drummidary is now deceased, the crustacean figure, aka Drummidary maybe tried sending me a warning message, or maybe a last goodbye, im now, alone, in this abandoned part of the city, everyone thinks that this hospital is haunted, well, it was... Kinda... I just hope nobody considers me the person who REDACTED the entire hospital... Im currently trying to find how to act- text was interrupted by a lot of black scribbles, some blood drops are present, after that the rest of the pages are in blank... Or are they? Final Page childish drawing was on it, it showed a Bowgart holding hands with a Drummidary, after that the word "Best Friends!" was under it. Category:RandomPixolotl's Creepypastas